vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kinseysue
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tarna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 17:15, January 20, 2013 slideshow Hi, And welcome to the wiki. I'm fighting a flu this week-end, so I may or may not be available... You need to add your own picture to the slide show. Click on the button "add photo" beneath the slide show on the main page, then click "add photo" again at the bottom of the next pop-up page, then click on "upload photo" on the following page. It should guide you through. Hope this helps, --tarna (talk) 19:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, The page may be protected from edits from new users. Front pages are subject to a lot of vandalism. You may have to wait a few days. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 09:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) New pages Hi, don't worry if you're not very tech savvy, you'll always find someone here to correct your errors and with a bit of practice you'll understand what to do. Here you'll find all the explanations on how to add new patterns. You should first look for the pattern you're planning to add, and if the number already exists with another pattern, you should add A, B, C... you should also check patterns to know the correct writing, for exemple Vogue Special Design patterns are written Vogue S-4888. If you have any question, don't hesitate to contact me (Tarna is on holidays at the moment). Have a nice time here! Petite Main (talk) 18:43, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I saw that you're doing well now. If it can help you, I usually do the editing of the pages in the "source" format (tab on the right of the page), I find it easier to undersant. All the best, Petite Main (talk) 11:45, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Vogue S-4831 Hi, sorry to answer so late but had no time for the wiki lately. I saw that Tarna solved your problem, so the page is fine. Bye Petite Main (talk) 16:02, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Problem Hi, I had the same problem with the last page I created today, I solved it uploading first the photo, then creating the page. I think we'll have to wait for the wikia team to solve this problem. All the best, Petite Main (talk) 12:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Simplicity 2275 A Hi, I checked and looked around, and it appears that you attempted to fix the image page orginally (which I am going to fix back to its plain old self), and for Simplicity 2275 A. The actual pattern page was fine. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 16:50, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Most of my edits concern preferred spacing, picture size and formatting, which is difficult to make out unless you edit in Source mode (tab at top of edit field) and familiarize yourself with the changes I and Petite Main are making. This applies to almost every user's new additions... The second thing are categories - they are tricky in that they are not like tags. We have some established ones (click on one to see what they represent), and there are those that are not desirable (differentiated by spelling, capitalization, plural vs. singular, etc.). That said, it is difficult to keep them cleaned up, and thus confusing for most, as they see choices in the pop-up that are not preferred. You are not doing anything "wrong", and my edits are certainly not personal. Unfortunately, I have not found the tutorials all that useful myself. The way I learned how to format and edit is through trial and error over time (which is what made me one of the admins). One fine day, if I find the time, I have promised myself to come up with a tutorial for new and more advance users... If you have specific questions, let me know, and I will point you in the right direction. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC) pictures are taking a long time to load... Hi, Yes, the wiki seems to have problems accessing its picture database at the moment. They do show up, but take sometimes extraordinarily long to so (this particular picture - the old one I reinserted after you deleted it from the page - shows up just fine). There is no record of you adding any picture to that page, btw., just the removal of the old one. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 01:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) No 1990s patterns at this time Hello, Please remember that Vintage on this wiki is defined as 25 years old or older. 1990s patterns are not welcome yet. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC) On new uploads... Hi, A few notes on some of your latest uploads: - Please don't use header formatting (the equal signs) to make the description stand out. It is obviously not the right format, and it messes up the contents box. - Your pictures are uploading funny - they are all squished ... it has been happening for a while now... Did you change anything from the beginning? - Pictures of envelopes do not belong in the Gallery section - that is for pictures of completed, made-up projects, or pictures from magazines showing the completed garment/item. Let me know if I can help. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 07:58, September 16,2013 Help Needed Hello,Tarna Re: Uploads & emails Last night, I tried to upload New York No.3 and it looked flattened, so I edited the pic to a smaller size & same thing happened so I deleted the pic entirely - nobody could tell what the design looked like. I am not getting emails from Wiki about patterns I'm following. Could not locate where to solve that problem. Can you point me in the right direction for receiving them? And what is wrong with pictures - do you know? I'm not doing anything differently but will be glad to if it will fix the problem. Kinseysue (talk) 12:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) kinseysue Pictures and Email Hi, 1) Not at all clear on what might be causing the picture issue. It could be how you are saving the picture on your computer (after you edit it?)... It does not appear to be anything you could do in the settings here. Check to see if there is anything like "aspect ratio" you could fix on the pictures in whatever program you use to crop them or such. 2) To fix your email preferences, click on your user name (at the top right of the bar on top of any wiki page when signed in), and select Preferences from the pull-down. When in Preferences, click on the Email tab - a host of options will present itself, including selections on what to receive emails about. Hope this helps. Best regards, tarna (talk) 17:07, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello Tarna - thank for getting back to so quickly. I will cease uploading pictures until my computer guy is available to come help me sort this "mess" out. When I type the description, I don't put in equal signs - I have no idea where those are coming from. Another reason not to contribute a page until Gabe can help. I'll stick to adding and removing my shop link until he's got some time. Thanks so much for all of your work on this site.Kinseysue (talk) 19:25, September 16, 2013 (UTC)kinseysue Hi, Sorry to hear you are having problems with the pictures. It must be something in the way the program you use to edit them formats for saving. Older uploads seemed to work for you... I'll take a look at the page... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 21:06, October 4, 2013 (UTC) skewed pictures Hi, So odd about the pictures... It is as though the aspect ratio (height vs. width) of the photo gets skewed when you save it. Are you using the exact same photo you would upload to your site (and it works there)? If you could tell me what steps you take with the pictures, maybe we can figure out what goes wrong. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 16:24, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Pictorial and dating in general Hello, As to the Pictorial Review patterns - what a great find - congratulations! They are a bit more rare, thus a limited number on the wiki... See this internal link for more info: Category:Pictorial_Review As to dating patterns, I have two sources that I frequent: 1. Cemetarian (an online seller) has a list based on pattern numbers compiled from actual publications (trade mags, pattern catalogs, etc.) of the eras. I have free access since I contributed, but she makes it available for sale on her website for a nominal fee (it was a lot of work). 2. I have my own Excel list of Vogue pattern numbers between 1960 to the 1980s I compiled from publications as well. I am not publishing it for various reasons (in flux, ambiguous, etc.), but do enter the available information here on the wiki. Hope this helps. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 21:32, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, There was a picture on Butterick 3547 A, which probably just did not load at the time, before you inadvertently deleted it. I restored the already existing picture. Sometimes, the wiki has trouble loading pictures in a timely manner. You can usually see a broken picture link icon or even link text in its place. The fact that they disabled picture upload for a period of time probably means there is maintenance or repairs going on in the background. I am not part of wikia staff, and cannot "fix" the upload, but will check with the staff if it does not resolve itself later on today. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 17:54, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Thanks. I will add in more information back on the pattern page. You should enter this info in the edit summary next time - that way it will be clear that an apparent error is based on empirical data. Some patterns were re-issued for extended time periods, particularly maternity and children's patterns, that is probably why you found a 1951 copy. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 22:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC)